


Gutterbloods

by Iminaloine



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: A bit of Artist!Butch, A bit of violence because they're super powered, Color-Coded Relationship(s) (PPG), Crack, F/M, Gen, General madness, Humor, Pining Boomer, Strong Language, Summer Vacation, The boys own a pizza place, Unbeta'd, We Die Like Men, cuz I wanna, pizza shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iminaloine/pseuds/Iminaloine
Summary: "Brick?"He sighs. "Great. The whole posse's here."In which the boys run a pizzeria, Blossom's favourite is Hawaiian, and a lot of chaotic escapades ensue.
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	Gutterbloods

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for language. There might be romance later, but for now it's just mostly crack.
> 
> Yet another fic with the boisengirls. If you don't get what I mean, you will, because PpG is taking up all my laptop space.
> 
> Man, I gotta slow down.
> 
> Also, a few movies and shows (and a game) are mentioned in this chapter (yes, there will be more chapters), so feel free to geek out with me if you know any of them.

The novelty of summer vacation wore off after two weeks.

Once the days started to become more boring than anything else, every day equalled to a lot of lounging around, watching DVDs in the living room with the curtains down, and doing nothing in particular, with a side of complaining on Buttercup's part. This wasn't much of a problem at first, as Buttercup tended to complain about a lot of things, a lot of the time.

But alas, everyone has a limit.

"Okay, that's enough," Blossom says after Buttercup's umpteenth tantrum of the day. It's Bubbles' day to choose what movie to watch, and every suggestion has been shot down with either a grunt or a 'fuck no' by her raven-haired sister.

Said raven-haired girl looks up at Blossom's words. "What?"

"You're being impossible," she admonishes. "Yesterday was your day, so stop it."

Buttercup flops off the couch and onto the floor, going through some of the options on her own.

"It's not my fault all of Bubbles' choices suck ass," she says, and then swats away the DVD case that would have smacked her in the face if Bubbles had thrown it faster.

"Yeah, and Texas Chainsaw Massacre had me _sitting on the edge of my seat,_ " the blonde says sarcastically.

"It's a classic! And it's not even that scary!"

"People were literally chopped into pieces! How is that not scary?"

"S'not like Leatherface is gonna come out of the TV screen and bite you."

"Ed Gein—"

"Is dead. Your point?"

"Can we just do something else?" Blossom asks, rubbing her temples and heaving a tired sigh, even though it's ten in the morning.

"Or we could watch The Princess Bride," Bubbles says.

"I'd rather watch Dr. House with the Professor," Buttercup retorts.

"Dr. House isn't so bad." Blossom almost sounds pleading.

"Says the future Cameron."

"Nightmare On Elm Street?" Bubbles asks. Buttercup snaps to attention.

"Wait, really?"

She scoffs. "No. I'm surprised you thought I was serious."

"... Low blow."

She rolls her eyes. "Heathers?"

"Okay first, The Princess Bride gave you that idea, and second: no. Veronica's weird."

"Dr. House seems like a good option, though," Blossom presses.

"Heathers the musical?" Bubbles proposes.

"Add singing, and then everyone's weird."

Blossom doesn't let up. "We could skip forward a few seasons, to where—"

"Blossom, Dr. House is out of the question," Buttercup cuts her off. "Besides, it's not your day."

She frowns. "You don't have to be so rude. And it's not your day, either!" she reiterates.

"Oop, said that once before. Less of a good comeback the second time."

"Mean Girls?"

"God, no."

"Mean Girls is good, though!" Bubbles defends.

"Mean Girls is—"

" _Stop_ ," Blossom booms, stunning both of them into silence. She's pinching the bridge of her nose now. "God, the two of you are worse than two mothers arguing over the last bottle of shampoo on Black Friday."

"... That's oddly specific," Bubbles says.

"Because I've gotten caught in the crossfire," she deadpans, and then gets to her feet. "Now come on."

"Come on to where?" Buttercup asks, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Anywhere that's outside, so we can do something productive," she replies. "... or something that will keep you two from potentially blowing each other's heads off."

"Like what?" asks Buttercup. "Community service? Helping old ladies cross the road? Because that seems like more of a _Blossom_ thing."

Upon the sight of Blossom's nose wrinkling in annoyance, however, Buttercup doesn't press further; Mad Blossom is not a good Blossom. 

The redhead sighs and heads out the door.

"We're going somewhere that isn't in this house!" She calls over her shoulder.

Buttercup rolls her eyes. " _We_ might have to call Dr. House," she says to Bubbles, who chuckles.

"You think the irritability is a symptom?"

"Well, it'd certainly help us if it could be cured, wouldn't it?"

The blonde shrugs, and then they both get to their feet and head out of the room after their elder sister.

* * *

The streets of Townsville are sparsely populated today. The sun beats unabatingly onto the sidewalk, and after fifteen minutes the girls have gotten nowhere, and are already regretting all their life decisons. They could fly, but that would mean being closer to the sun, which would lead to a literal crash and burn.

Bubbles is latched onto the least affected triplet's back, being all but dragged along the ground.

"Blossom," Buttercup says through her teeth, looking like she's going to collapse under Bubbles' weight any minute. "Either we find some shelter soon, or we go back home and watch something _interesting_."

"It's my day," Bubbles mumbles, her voice muffled by her sister's shoulder.

"There's gotta be someplace we can rest for a while," Blossom says, but she sounds more unsure than anything else. Then a loud growl erupts out of nowhere, and Buttercup staggers. Blossom sighs. "I guess eating's on the list now."

"No shit, Sherlock." 

Blossom casts her a withering glare, and she immediately backs down. Bubbles shifts.

"I guess I'm a little hungry too," the redhead admits, sighing again. She's starting to realize that this might have not been the best idea.

"... You've realized that this is a bad idea, haven't you?" Buttercup says, and Blossom hates that she's so bad at hiding her thoughts that even the least affectionate of her sisters can pick up on it.

"At least we're out of the house," she says.

"Yeah, and we haven't done anything but walk around for the past twenty minutes— _stop shifting_!" she snaps at Bubbles, who has now regained some strength and is using it to sniff fervently at the air.

"Do you smell that?"

"You mean the classic Townsville air pollution? Yeah, it's making my senses go _crazy_."

" _Shh_!" she hisses, shutting her up. "If you weren't filling the atmosphere with your overenthusiastic sarcasm, you'd actually know what I'm talking about."

Buttercup, feeling a bit miffed now, takes a reluctant sniff at the air. Then she sniffs again. And again.

"Wait." she takes a huge whiff this time; really goes for it. "Is that—is that pizza? Is there a fucking _pizza place_ around here?"

"Was that intensifier really unnecessary?" Blossom sighs exasperatedly.

Buttercup responds with a simper. Bubbles giggles, and then suddenly cries. "Now, onward, noble steed, to our rendezvous with oven-baked flatbread!"

"You don't have to tell me twice," Buttercup replies, and breaks into a full-on sprint, turning down a street at breakneck speed and letting out a bellow of triumph as she glimpses the place of interest somewhere out of Blossom's field of vision. She sighs and floats after them, suddenly wondering if she's the only normal daughter the Professor has.

Then she realizes she's floating, which is anything but normal, and she has her answer.

As she turns into the unfamiliar street the smell of pizza intensifies, and her stomach starts to rumble in response; all she had today was a cup of yoghurt for breakfast, and the smell of baking bread is making her mouth water. She's starting to understand why Buttercup went full Usain Bolt on the street to reach this place.

And the place itself looks pretty good. The front is made up of a glass door and a huge window with all sorts of pizza ingredients painted on it, and there's a banner hung above with a gigantic cutout of a pepperoni pizza and a large blank space where the place's name is supposed to be. It has to be a new building; Buttercup would have literally sniffed it out if otherwise.

She lands and walks inside. As soon as the door opens, she's hit by a strong blast of cold air and the combined scent of numerous spices. The place is packed; almost all of the booths are full, and there are people scattered all around, sitting at the numerous booths, standing by the smoothie machine in the corner or sitting by the counter. She notices her sisters among the counter crowd, starts to head towards them—and smacks right into someone's chest.

She backpedals. "Sorry, I wasn't—" she stops when she realizes that she's looking at a familiar face. The pair of red eyes narrow as they meet her own pink ones, and her mouth drops open. "Brick?"

He sighs. "Great. The whole posse's here."

"Hey, Blossom!" Bubbles calls, and she looks up. She's gesturing excitedly towards the two people behind the counter. "Isn't this wild?"

Boomer and Butch.

_What?_

She turns to look at Brick, to get some sort of explanation from him, but he's sauntered away, and is now attending to a booth across the diner. He's very good at hiding it, but she knows he's dutifully avoiding her stare, which is currently fixed intensely on the side of his head. The one-sided staring contest doesn't last long, though, since she's standing in the doorway and blocking the way of the civilians.

So she joins her sisters at the counter. At a closer range, their expressions are more clear; Buttercup is staring at the smirking Butch with a cross between confusion, suspicion and surprise. Bubbles is her usual upbeat self and is already pressing Boomer for the details.

"You kept this hidden from me for the entire school year? Do you realize the marketing opportunities you could gain through my help? I could get you a mascot! I could _be_ your mascot!"

"I am not underestimating your mascot capabilities, Bubbles," Boomer says with a chuckle. "You'd probably be one of the first people I told about it, if Mr Secrecy over there didn't absolutely forbid it."

The girls follow Boomer's pointed stare to where Brick is still talking to the customers at the booths. Blossom raises an eyebrow and asks, "Why would he forbid you from telling anyone? I mean, there are so many people here."

"He didn't forbid us from telling _everyone_ ," Butch pipes up. "Just you three." and when their expectant looks don't fade, he adds, "Y'know, after last year's Great Pizza-tastrophe?"

Buttercup makes an unamused face. "Seriously? I thought we were over that," she says.

"Tell that to the owner of the pizzeria you obliterated," Bubbles laughs.

"Hey, I hate surprises, okay?" Buttercup snaps. "Especially ones by freaking _animatronics_."

"Larry the Lemur was just trying to sing you Happy Birthday, though!"

"I do _not_ want to be serenaded by some Five Nights At Freddy's lookin' bucket of bolts, okay! That thing _creeps me out_!"

" _Creeped_ , Buttercup," Blossom cuts in. "Creeped you out. You exploded him, remember?"

"Along with the rest of Diego's Pizzeria," Bubbles adds, and then makes an expression of mock-solemnness. "May Larry's soul rest in peace."

Butch cackles, and Buttercup slaps him upside the head. "Fuck you guys."

After a few more jibes at Buttercup's adventure from last year, their laughter and teasing abates. Bubbles then makes a confused face before saying, "But wait, wait. Why'd he lump us in with Buttercup? Blossom and I didn't decimate Diego's."

"I dunno. He's always been really weird and overdramatic about stuff like that," Boomer responds with a shrug. "He strings all three of you together if one does something crazy."

"But since when do you guys ever listen to what Brick tells you to do?" Blossom questions.

Boomer suddenly whimpers, his face morphing into a look of butthurt betrayal. He looks in Brick's direction again, pouting furiously, and says, "Since he took my Gamecube away."

"Aww," Bubbles coos, patting his head. "S'okay, little guy. I'll get it for you." Boomer nods, his face still set in a look of petulance. Buttercup snorts; less at the current scene itself, and more at the fact that she called Boomer—who is taller than her by a full head and then some—' _little guy_ '. Then she turns to Butch.

"What?" he asks.

"Why'd _you_ follow Brick's orders?" It's a good question, considering Butch is absolutely notorious for being the most disobedient, mischievous piece of shit known to man.

He merely shrugs. "For the chaos. I saw you and Bubbles booking it over here like starved animals." he then closes his eyes and adds with a mock English accent, "T'was beautiful to behold."

"I'm not surprised, then."

"If you're just going to stand there and chat, then it'd be better if you all just left," comes a voice from behind them. Brick makes his way behind the counter with a blank expression, turning his attention to the cash register. "But if you're not going to do that, which I know you won't, could you get to ordering something already?"

Bubbles casts him a pointed glare, which he happily returns, and then turns her attention back to Boomer. "I'll just have a pepperoni, I guess."

"Ah, a traditional order for your very first time at our humble oasis of flatbread," the tall blond responds, whipping out a small notebook in one swift motion and jotting down Bubbles' order. "And for you, miss?" he asks Buttercup, who rolls her eyes at his sudden chivalry.

"Gimme one with every kinda meat you guys have. Extra cheesy," she says. "I wanna test your skills."

Oh, Butch's the head chef around here," he responds, smiling sheepishly. "I mostly just wait tables, since I'm really bad at baking, hah."

She stalls. "Oh. Well, then I'll just have a pepperoni as well."

"Hey, what the fuck?" Butch protests, sending his conterpart a glare. "You underestimating my baking skills or what?"

"Nah, I just don't want you to accidentally poison me. Pepperoni's are foolproof; any dumbass can make them."

Boomer wrinkles his nose at that.

"I'll have you know that I know every code for every kind of combination of pizza toppings known to man," Butch retorts. "And I sure as hell can _make_ them, too!"

"Hah, I'd like to see you—"

"OI!" Boomer suddenly bellows, silencing them both immediately and earning shocked looks from all of his superpowered companions, as well as some of the nearby customers. He clears his throat. "So, what will you be having, Buttercup?"

She blinks. And then, "A pepperoni, like I said."

Butch scoffs, but Boomer ignores him. "And you, Blossom? What'll you get?"

"Oh, a Hawaiian pizza, please."

From his spot at the register, Brick visibly stiffens.

"What did you say?" he suddenly asks, getting the attention of the rest.

Blossom's eyes narrow slightly in confusion, but she repeats, "A Hawaiian pizza. It's my favourite."

Brick exhales shakliy, closing his eyes for a second as if trying to regain his composure—from what, Blossom isn't sure. He turns and takes agonizingly slow steps up to the counter once again, looking the other redhead dead in the eye. "We don't make Hawaiian pizza here."

Boomer stares at him. "What are you talking about? Yes, we do," he says. Brick's eye twitches, and he very slowly turns his head to look at his younger brother.

" _No, we don't_."

A look of realization passes over Boomer's face as he looks at Brick, but it's soon replaced by defiance. He tries hard not to smirk and only just succeeds as he repeats. "Yes, we _do_." and then before Brick can react, the blond turns and tears off the page of his notebook, thrusting it into Butch's hands. "Two pepperoni's and one Hawaiian, kind sir!"

Butch grins knowingly, casting a glance at Brick before heading off into the back. Before he can make it two steps, though, Brick grabs his arm. The ravenette opens his mouth to say something—any kind of Butch-like retort, really—but the words die on his lips at the look of near murderous intent on his older brother's face.

"I'll make the Hawaiian," Brick grits out.

Blossom, clearly not liking where this is going, speaks up. "No, it's okay! Uh, anyway, Boomer said Butch's the cook around here, so I don't think you—"

"Just because Butch is the cook doesn't mean I don't know how to make a pizza. Any dumbass can make one."

"Should I feel offended?" Boomer says thoughtfully. "I think I should."

Even Butch looks a bit skeptical at this point. "C'mon, Brick, you don't have to—"

"I'm _going to_." and without another word, he stalks into the back. Butch heaves a sigh and casts Blossom a tired look.

"Ya done goofed," he deadpans. And then he's gone as well.

Blossom's eyes narrow in befuddlement. "Wait, what?" She turns to Bubbles, who shrugs.

"I'm just as confused, so don't look at me," she says, which doesn't help Blossom's growing confusion.

And then she turns to look at Buttercup, whose lips are quickly stretching into a grin, and she frowns. "Buttercup, what did I do?"

"You heard the man. Ya done goofed." she practically chortles the last word, obviously relishing the look on Blossom's face.

"Yeah, but... Goofed how?"

" _I dunno_ ," she singsongs with a shrug. And even if Buttercup didn't know—which Blossom knows is bullshit, obviously—she seems extremely keen on finding out.

Which makes Blossom go from confused to anxious.

She whips back in the direction of the counter and cups her hands around her mouth. "Butch, goofed how!?" she shouts.

Buttercup's snickering is the only sound she gets in response.


End file.
